


Fleeting Moments

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, Lovers on opposite sides, M/M, Sensual more than sexy, Two mechs in love, stealing moments together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Skyfire has been captured by the Decepticons, but someone arrives in his cell to offer him some comfort after his interrogation.





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture by Lesnee for TFPAddict on Tumblr. I just ended up writing a little bit based on that scene. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
Original is here: https://overlordraax.tumblr.com/post/188266466917/lesnee-commission-for-tfpaddict-3-so-i-wrote-a

Skyfire was shoved into the cell. He heard the energy field turn on behind him. He slumped onto the one single berth, leaning his back and wings against the wall. Fatigue ran through his circuits. He was left exhausted after the interrogation session he had gone through. His circuits all ached and hurt. The manacles around his wrists felt heavy. He was low on fuel and had no energy to do anything. The berth felt too small for someone of his size, but right now he could barely care. He just needed recharge.

Only a few hours ago he'd been having a calm time in the pacific. Things had been going so well. It was just a routine mission that had gone badly, the Autobots going to a science station to look at a human energy production source. And the small Autobot science team had been unprepared for a large scale Decepticon raid. Before he'd had the chance to get their lab equipment clear there had been an explosion at his side and he had been knocked offline.

When he had awoken he had found himself in the Nemesis’s interrogation room, strapped down with heavy restraints to a medical berth with some of his plating exposed and hooked up to electrical charges. He had been painfully asked for details of the other Autobot plans, and now each one of his circuits felt raw and worn out. He felt too tired so to so much as move.

He barely even heard the sound of the energy field temporarily lowering before coming back up again. There was the clack of a light set of footsteps stepping into the room. But Skyfire stayed in recharge as the figure approached closer to him. After a click the manacles slid off his hands. Eventually there was a light touch that brushed against his cheek.

Skyfire lightly stirred. The light touches continued, smoothing over his frame, making their way to his wings and beginning to gently massage them. Skyfire hummed as he felt the soothing caresses over his frame. The ministrations were a nice source of comfort after all the dull pain over his circuits.

His optics hazily onlined as he felt something move beside him. He saw the figure move to sit upon his lap, leaning closer towards him. Skyfire spotted the familiar shape of a set of white and red-stripped wings.

“Star…” he croaked, his vocaliser pained from the earlier interrogation session.

Starscream gave a gentle ‘sssh’, one finger pressing against Skyfire’s lips, before Starscream continued to gently run his fingers over Skyfire’s frame, gently massaging the seams in his armour. And Skyfire, so fatigued and tired he could barely move, simply leaned into the touches, taking the comfort he could from them.

Starscream continued to move closer, planting careful kisses on delicate neck cables. Skyfire moaned softly as he continued, it felt as though Starscream was gently soothing out all the pain in his frame.

Skyfire reached out his arms to feel Starscream’s frame. His fingers wrapped around Starscream’s hips. He gently tried to pull him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his frame beside him. Starscream shuffled closer, his hips worming their way closer to his body. Skyfire sighed as some of the warmth returned to his frame with the two of them closer. His arms started to wrap securely around Starscream who continued to stroke his wings gently. Then Starscreams arms came down to wrap around Skyfire’s neck, he pulled Skyfire’s helm closer so that he could bring their lips together.

Starscream’s kisses were light and gentle, continuously kissing before parting softly and coming back again. Skyfire felt a familiar old comfort in this, if he shut off his optics it was easy to imagine that they were back at their old hab suite in the science academy instead of in a cell, that nothing had changed, and there was no war on at all. They weren’t fighting on opposite sides, and they were just two mechs holding each other and in love. Skyfire was aware that illusion would fade soon enough, so he just tried to hold onto the illusion for as long as he could and held Starscream closer.

Eventually Starscream’s lips parted from his and he leaned into his audial. Skyfire felt a ping as something came through on his message systems. It was a little information packet. It was a map of the ship and the fastest way to apparently reach the loading bay. The map showed no other details than just the route he’d have to take to get there. It also came with a time stamp, marked about five joors from now. When a power surge would go off and temporarily render the energy field and doors inactive. Enough time for him to recharge and get some of his energy back before he could take off.

Then Starscream slid off Skyfire's lap, his fingers still brushing against his plating. Skyfire reached out to him desperately.

"Don't go..." Skyfire mumbled weakly, reaching out his arms to try and hold Starscream in place.

"I have to." Starscream whispered, his hands taking Skyfire's. "They'll be wondering where I've gone."

And with that Starscream's hand slipped out of his grasp. Skyfire sighed at the loss of contact, and watched as the energy field lowered again as Starscream stepped through. He could see the sense of longing in Starscream's eyes, and he almost wondered if he'd be able to convince the seeker to stay with him. However, Skyfire already knew that would be impossible.

"I'll see you, Skyfire." Starscream said, and then he stepped through the doors that clicked shut.

Skyfire leaned back in his seat, and shuttered off his optics, and then he waited and gained his strength until it was time to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
